Untitled
by DJ Moves
Summary: Alternante universe where the omotes and yamis are brothers. Shonen-ai Yami's kind of a jerk in this and it mostly has to do with a lot of insane (I really do mean crazy) people.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Untitled  
  
Author: DJ  
  
Rating: R for language and weird situations  
  
Disclaimer: This crappy excuse for writing is based on charecters from Kauki Takahashi.  
  
Summery: Alternante universe where the omotes and yamis are brothers. Shonen-ai.  
  
Yugi glared at the back of his older brother's head. ~God, I hate him. What an ASSHOLE!~  
  
Yami chose that moment to turn around. He knocked his little brother back with his arm. "You're a little brat, who do you think you are, getting off looking at me like that?" Yugi started up at Yami, mute. Yami grabbed Yugi by the shoulders and shook him. "Don't let me catch you EVER looking at me like that again. Or else you'll regret it!"  
  
"Unhand your brother, Yami!" Their mother walked in, crossing her arms.  
  
Yami let go of Yugi and sneered at him. He turned from them and went to the fridge, pulling out a beer and tipping his head back, drinking.  
  
"Don't you think it's a little early in the day?"  
  
"Nah, I've already been to class," Yami said in between sips, referring to his morning college courses.  
  
"Aren't you suppose to be helping your brother with his homework?"  
  
It was Yami's turn to glare at Yugi. "Eleventh grade is really quite trivial to me, don't you agree? Yugi can do it by himself, don't you agree?"  
  
"Yami..." she said warningly.  
  
Yami sighed, setting down his bottle on the counter next to Yugi's text books. "Get over here, my friends are coming over later. Lets get this done with."  
  
Yugi looked over at his mom, giving her a silent plead.  
  
She looked away from Yugi, unable to look into his wide violet eyes. "I have a deadline to meet, boys, I'll leave you two to get back to work."  
  
With a whirl of black and bright red, loose-fitting clothes, their slightly eccentric mother left them there.  
  
Yami crossed his arms at Yugi. "You really are a little brat, you know that? Seto and Jou are coming over and I honestly have no time to help you with you're little...meaningless," he ruffled the pages of his text book, "junk!" he said through clenched teeth. He grabbed Yugi by the shirt collar. "I really have no desire to be here, understand?"  
  
"Hey Yami."  
  
Yami whirled around. "Jounochi, Seto. Hey." He pushed Yugi away from him. "My mom gets this idea in her head to try and get me and that little nuisance to 'bond'." He shook his head disgustedly. "Come on," he said, opening the fridge door. "You guys want a beer?"  
  
Jou shook his head, giving a smug half-smile. "You know I'm not legal yet. Your mom would freak." He jerked his head towards Yami. "What about you, Kaiba?"  
  
Kaiba shook his head. "I don't drink," he said a bit darkly, shooting Yugi a strange look. "How old is your brother?" he asked Yami, but continued to watch Yugi closely.  
  
"Um...he's an eleventh grader."  
  
"Then you know my brother? He's a freshmen."  
  
"Mokuba Kaiba?" Yugi asked quietly, not looking at the elder Kaiba.  
  
"So you've heard of him?"  
  
"We have some classes together. He's...a genius."  
  
"It's a family thing," Kaiba laughed a bit.  
  
Jounochi leaned on the counter with his elbow, propping his head in his fist. "What about Serenity Wheeler? She moved here just recently. She'd be a tenth grader."  
  
Yugi looked down at his shoes. "N-no..."  
  
Jounochi laughed, waving his hand a bit dismissingly. "I'll tell her to look for the tri-color hair-boy." He turned back to Yami. "You realize how much you two look alike?"  
  
Yami scoffed. "You sound like my mother. 'He looks so much like you when you were his age,'" Yami mocked. "Come on, lets go." He grabbed his beer and pulled Jou out with him.  
  
Kaiba gave Yugi a rare, smug smile. "See you around, alright?"  
  
Yugi blinked, but was otherwise frozen. "Mmmm....mmhmm..."  
  
~~~ 


	2. 02

Yami took the alone-time him and Jounochi had for a few fleeting moments to his full advantage. Setting down his beer, he pushed Jounochi down on the bed, climbing next to him. He began kissing Jounochi frantically. "Y- Yami..." Jou mumbled through his lips. "Seto--"  
  
"Is here," Seto's cold glance fell on them.  
  
Yami climbed off of Jounochi, crossing his arms. "Yes?"  
  
"I've noticed your particular...urge, I suppose you could call it, to avoid me lately. At least sexually."  
  
Jounochi blushed, feeling stuck in the middle. "Uh, guys, I'm going to--"  
  
"Shut up!" they both screamed at him.  
  
Jou recoiled, feeling uncomfortable beyond belief. "I--" he began breathing heavily. "Okay..." He watched the two lovers bicker with each other over their recent tense relationship. Jounochi was Yami's friend; he had only become friends with the aloof Seto when they had begun dating. Then he was targeted for a drunk seduction a few months past and had become their extra partner when they were all together, though more often than not, Jounochi spent his Friday nights alone. It was an unspoken rule that neither Yami nor Seto could have any sexual contact with him unless the other was there. It put him in a tight spot when Yami had been--not very subtly--trying to seduce Jou.  
  
Suddenly they both turned to him angrily. He stared back at them, having no idea what was going on. "Wha...?"  
  
"You're the worst thing that's ever happened to us!" Seto screamed at him.  
  
Jounochi recoiled against the wall. "I--"  
  
"It's not his fault!" Yami screamed at Seto. "It was YOUR bright idea--!" He stopped, seeing the hurt look on Jou's face. "Jounochi..."  
  
Jounochi shook his head, feeling sick to his stomach. "I have to go," he whispered softly, standing up and making his way across the room. "I'll be at the dorm, Kaiba," he said softly.  
  
When Jou had left, Yami turned to Seto. "How dare you speak to him like that. It's not his fault--"  
  
"That you're a little slut?!" Seto asked irritated. "I hate you. You really played me for a sucker, you know? I loved you. I trusted you. You know how hard that is for me. But it doesn't matter. Does it?" He cocked his head to one side, waiting for Yami's answer.  
  
Yami turned from him and picked his beer bottle up. "I didn't want to hurt you. I couldn't just...break up with you...you're so...fragile."  
  
"So cheating on me would make it better?" he asked softly, truly not understanding.  
  
"Seto..." he turned to look back at him, but kept his eyes to the ground.  
  
"Why did you--?" he stopped, looking down, too. "Fine," he whispered softly. "C-can...can we still be friends?" he asked, fighting back tears.  
  
Yami closed the space between them in a hug. "Of course," he whispered.  
  
Seto broke from the hug and turned away. "I need to go...think...okay?"  
  
"Okay," Yami said, dropping his hand from reaching out to comfort Seto. "Call me later, okay?"  
  
Seto nodded and walked out. He quietly carried his briefcase, slipping his long jacket on. He walked through the front door onto the porch and stepped on something hard. He stepped to the side and stared down at Yugi. "Oh, sorry," he stepped off his book. "What are you doing out here?"  
  
Yugi blushed, looking down, pushing up a pair of glasses up from the bridge of his nose. "St-studying."  
  
Kaiba bent down, looking at the notebook in his lap. "Chemistry? Mokuba has that class. I help him out a bit."  
  
Yugi nodded gently. "Mmmm..."  
  
Kaiba eased himself down next to Yugi, pulling a book into his lap. "It seems like high school gets harder each year." He curiously leafed through the pages a bit. "What are you working on?"  
  
"Calculating half lives of radioactive material."  
  
"When is that going to come in handy? Unless you're a scientist..."  
  
"Which I don't plan to be," Yugi smiled up at Kaiba, then blushed.  
  
"Then what DO you want to be?" Kaiba asked with interest.  
  
"I..." he smiled, leafing through his notebook to a page filled with several random sketches. "I'd like to be an artist, actually." He smiled up at Kaiba, really happy.  
  
Kaiba brushed back the blond bangs that were so similar to Yugi's brother. "You...you're great. Artist, I mean." Kaiba stood up, offering Yugi a weak smile. "I better be off, I have a class later."  
  
Yugi smiled goodbye at him, then bent back into reading.  
  
~~~ 


	3. 03

Yami slammed down the phone. "That fucking ASSHOLE!" he screamed, punching the wall.  
  
Yugi looked up from the television. "Yami?"  
  
"Arugh..." He grabbed Yugi by the arm and dragged him into his room were he began to knock him around. Muttering cuss words, he slammed Yugi's face into the wall.  
  
Yugi screamed from the pain. "No! Stop!"  
  
Their mom rushed into the room. "Yami! Let go of him!" she yelled, wedging herself between the two boys. "What is going ON?"  
  
"He dumped me! I tried to say I was sorry and he BROKE UP WITH ME!" Yami shrieked, breaking random things in Yugi's room.  
  
"Yami!" she shrieked. She looked back at the confused look on her younger son's face. "Stop it, Yami."  
  
Yami looked up from where he had slammed down Yugi's lamp which shattered. "Don't tell me what to do," he said in a low, threatening voice.  
  
"Yami..." she tried approaching him.  
  
"I HATE YOU!" Yami grabbed Yugi's sketch notebook and began tearing pages out of it, crumpling and ripping them apart.  
  
"NOOOOO!!!" Yugi screamed, running up to him to get him to stop.  
  
Yami knocked Yugi against the wall with one arm swing, throwing the crumpled paper at Yugi. He then fell to his knees, beginning to sob into his hands.  
  
Their mother walked over to Yami and sat next to him, wrapping her arms around him. "Oh Yami...this is no way to deal with your anger. You must stop drinking."  
  
"But then I get depressed," he whispered softly.  
  
Yugi finally opened his eyes, his head and back area already throbbed in pain. He silently--like he was used to--got up to leave them alone. He wiped away a few tears. He was sad and angry about his pictures, but decided he was being selfish. His older brother suffered from different forms of schizophrenia--so many that no doctor could correctly diagnosed them. They came in small amounts and tended to overlap. He found his way to the bathroom they both shared and began cleaning his wounds. He hissed a few times, but for the most part was okay. He slide down the wall and sat in the bathroom and waited. That's all he could do until his brother left his room. He was stuck.  
  
~~~  
  
Bakura sneered at his brother. "What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"My homework."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I'm not a high school drop out."  
  
Bakura narrowed his eyes at Ryou. "Fuck you. I could graduate if I wanted to. But I have better things to do."  
  
"Like what? You're not even working."  
  
Bakura hit Ryou hard but was otherwise silent.  
  
Ryou chewed on the end of his pencil in thought, then made a face at the taste. He picked up a pen instead and began playing with it in his mouth.  
  
Bakura watched him closely. ~The little bitch doesn't know how hot he looks doing that. God, what am I thinking? He's my BROTHER for crying out loud! Besides, he looks like a girl.~ Bakura's hair looked a lot like Ryou's, though it wasn't even at his shoulders in length. ~I hate girls. So annoying. Of course, there's shitty guys, too. Like the older brother of that one friend of Ryou's...Yami... Little maniac. No way I'm as crazy as him. Main reason I dropped out. Another year around him and I was going to kill him. And registering back now would just...it'd be pathetic. I'd be in the same grade as Ryou. NO FUCKING WAY!~ Bakura grabbed Ryou by the arm. "Come on, we're getting something to eat."  
  
"I'm not hungry," he said softly.  
  
Bakura continued to drag him along, digging his fingernails into Ryou's arms. "Tough, you're going."  
  
~~~  
  
Marik tore through the room he shared with his twin, looking for his uniform. "Damnit!" he screamed. "Ishisu? Where's my McDonalds outfit?!"  
  
"Marik-pretty need to go to work?"  
  
Marik stood up to see his maniac twin staring at him with a little smile on his face. "Yes," he said impatient. "Have you seen my shirt?"  
  
Yarik shook his head but continued smiling. "Marik-pretty works at McDonalds."  
  
"Yes, I do. Please help me find my shirt."  
  
Yarik continued to stare at him.  
  
Marik sighed and threw his hands up in the air. "Forget it then. I'll go shirtless."  
  
Yarik smiled. "Girls will like Marik-pretty without shirt."  
  
"Why do you call me that?!"  
  
"Because Marik-pretty is pretty. So your name is Marik-pretty."  
  
"Then you're Yarik-crazy!" he shrieked at him as he pushed past him to leave, but Yarik grabbed his arm.  
  
"My Marik-pretty. You're not going anywhere," he said, smiling wider and bringing him back in the room.  
  
"Yarik, I need to get to work. Plea--" he shrieked as Yarik wrestled him down on the bed.  
  
"Pretty Marik, pretty..." he said, snuggling with Marik.  
  
"Let--"  
  
Yarik pushed two fingers into Marik's mouth, holding his tongue from moving properly. "No, MY Marik-pretty. MINE," he said, his voice beginning to get an edge to it. Marik recognized the signs of his brother about to flip out, so he quietly obliged to letting Yarik touch him.  
  
Yarik's tongue and hands trailed down Marik's smooth tanned chest. About halfway down, he stopped and began sucking at his skin, trying to give him a hickey. "ISHISU! HELP!" he screamed.  
  
Yarik grabbed Marik's lower jaw with his hand, shoving four fingers and part of his hand in Marik's mouth. Marik began to gag, but couldn't do anything as his twin continued to bruise his skin.  
  
~~~ 


	4. 04

Yami slammed down the phone. "That fucking ASSHOLE!" he screamed, punching the wall.  
  
Yugi looked up from the television. "Yami?"  
  
"Arugh..." He grabbed Yugi by the arm and dragged him into his room were he began to knock him around. Muttering cuss words, he slammed Yugi's face into the wall.  
  
Yugi screamed from the pain. "No! Stop!"  
  
Their mom rushed into the room. "Yami! Let go of him!" she yelled, wedging herself between the two boys. "What is going ON?"  
  
"He dumped me! I tried to say I was sorry and he BROKE UP WITH ME!" Yami shrieked, breaking random things in Yugi's room.  
  
"Yami!" she shrieked. She looked back at the confused look on her younger son's face. "Stop it, Yami."  
  
Yami looked up from where he had slammed down Yugi's lamp which shattered. "Don't tell me what to do," he said in a low, threatening voice.  
  
"Yami..." she tried approaching him.  
  
"I HATE YOU!" Yami grabbed Yugi's sketch notebook and began tearing pages out of it, crumpling and ripping them apart.  
  
"NOOOOO!!!" Yugi screamed, running up to him to get him to stop.  
  
Yami knocked Yugi against the wall with one arm swing, throwing the crumpled paper at Yugi. He then fell to his knees, beginning to sob into his hands.  
  
Their mother walked over to Yami and sat next to him, wrapping her arms around him. "Oh Yami...this is no way to deal with your anger. You must stop drinking."  
  
"But then I get depressed," he whispered softly.  
  
Yugi finally opened his eyes, his head and back area already throbbed in pain. He silently--like he was used to--got up to leave them alone. He wiped away a few tears. He was sad and angry about his pictures, but decided he was being selfish. His older brother suffered from different forms of schizophrenia--so many that no doctor could correctly diagnosed them. They came in small amounts and tended to overlap. He found his way to the bathroom they both shared and began cleaning his wounds. He hissed a few times, but for the most part was okay. He slide down the wall and sat in the bathroom and waited. That's all he could do until his brother left his room. He was stuck.  
  
~~~  
  
Bakura sneered at his brother. "What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"My homework."  
  
"Why?" "McDonalds?" Ryou asked incredulously.  
  
"So?"  
  
"I'm a vegetarian, Bakura."  
  
"So get a salad and some fries. Jesus, you'd think it's that bad?"  
  
"The same people making my salad made your burger," Ryou pouted.  
  
Bakura about smacked him. "Shut up," he said distractedly reading the menu.  
  
The cashier stared at him. "Pick a meat," he said flatly.  
  
"Lobster," Bakura said just as flatly.  
  
The cashier sighed. "Marik! Take over, I have break."  
  
Marik joined them and stared back at Bakura. "What?"  
  
Bakura was surprised anyone besides himself looked good with long hair. Especially such light blond hair on such dark skin. Let alone ANYONE in a fast-food outfit. "Uh..." he said, at a lost of words for once.  
  
"He wants meat," Ryou explained. "He just can't decide what."  
  
Marik rolled his eyes and said, "So what are you having?"  
  
"I want a salad, I guess. Without meat. And a side of fries. They're cooked in vegetable oil, right?"  
  
"Yeah. Are you on a diet or something?"  
  
"No, just--"  
  
They both turned to look at Bakura chasing after someone with a fork. "Ba- KU-ra!" Ryou whined.  
  
"Get him off me!" someone shrieked.  
  
Ryou recognized the victim as Yami, his friend's older brother. He smiled a bit, enjoying it.  
  
Marik's eyes narrowed in anticipation. ~So, this freaky white-haired boy and I share an enemy. Wonderful.~ "No fighting in the dining room!" he yelled.  
  
Yugi joined Ryou. "Why are they doing this?"  
  
"Hate, I suppose."  
  
Marik calmly picked up a fork and walked over to the two. He slammed the plastic thing into Yami's arm, who yelped. "Hey! He's the one--" he looked up, wide-eyed at Marik. "I..."  
  
Marik pulled the fork back, which had a tiny bit of blood on the ends. "I suggest you get that checked out." He blinked and calmly walked back to the cashier. "May I help you?"  
  
"Salad and French fries. With a small lemonade."  
  
"Double cheeseburger with medium fries and large root beer," Yugi said, pulling out the money to pay for them. He smiled at Bakura. "Let them figure who they're eating with."  
  
Ryou smiled back, then rolled his eyes as he saw Bakura and Yami bickering.  
  
"Why do they fight so much?" Yugi asked softly.  
  
"I think they fought a lot in high school. I don't know why, though." Ryou smiled a bit at the cashier who continued to stare at him with a bored stare. He looked at Yugi through the corner of his eyes and said through his eyes, "A bit uptight, isn't he?"  
  
Yugi giggled and took the tray he handed them. They walked over to a window seat and sat down, beginning to eat, watching their brothers argue. "What are they even arguing about?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Who knows? It looks like that cashier is going to stab them again, though."  
  
"He's kinda...evil looking."  
  
"All fast-food workers are," Ryou commented. "Look at the animals they kill."  
  
"Oh, for shame," Yugi said mockingly, placing his head against his forehead.  
  
Yami stepped up to them then with his arms crossed. "Yugi, we're leaving. Now."  
  
"But I just started eating..." Yugi began.  
  
Yami grabbed Yugi by the arm tightly. "We're going," he said tightly, jerking Yugi to stand up.  
  
Yugi looked at Ryou pleadingly. "But Mom...she wants you to eat something..."  
  
"WE'RE GOING!" Yami yelled at him. He began to drag Yugi along behind him.  
  
Yugi began crying as he lead him along.  
  
Bakura sat down across from Ryou. "What an ass," he said under his breath. He picked up Yugi's food and began to absent-mindedly eat it. "Why does he do that? I don't ever hurt or humiliate you like that, do I?"  
  
"N-no... Not that bad."  
  
"I can't believe that dick. Who does he think he is?"  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't have gotten him mad," Ryou whispered really softly.  
  
Bakura raised his eyebrows. "Maybe you need to shut up."  
  
~~~ 


	5. 05

Jounochi sat down next to Kaiba at his bed. Kaiba glanced up from his book into the blonde's brown eyes. "Yes?"  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Kaiba slammed his book shut and tossed it across the room. "Get the fuck away from me. Right now." Jounochi braced himself for Kaiba to hit him. Kaiba glanced up at Jounochi with a bored look on his face. "I'm not going to hit you. I'm not Yami."  
  
"Yami doesn't--"  
  
"Oh, shut up. He's manipulative. He hurts you one way or another."  
  
"Kaiba... Do you hate me?" Jou asked softly.  
  
Kaiba shook his head. "I don't hate anyone but myself. In fact, right now I want to kiss you."  
  
Jounochi looked at Kaiba wide eyed. "Wha...?"  
  
Kaiba leaned in and gently placed his lips against Jou's.  
  
Jounochi fell off the bed. Kaiba crawled over to the edge and peered down at him.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Jounochi asked irritated.  
  
"I was trying to seduce you. But I guess I'm not Yami."  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?"  
  
"Nothing." Kaiba rolled over on his back and stared up at the ceiling. Jounochi climbed up and irritatedly slammed the door as he left.  
  
~~~  
  
"It's like...they both just want to use me. And they don't really like me. They just can't stand the thought of the other having me. And I just..." Jou looked up into the bored violet eyes of the McDonalds cashier.  
  
"Listen, it sounds like they are a bunch of jerks. Don't get involved with either. Now what do you want to eat?"  
  
Jounochi shrugged.  
  
"Or did you just want someone to talk to you?" Marik asked boredly. He sighed. "Doesn't matter."  
  
"Marik! Come do some burgers!"  
  
Marik closed his eyes. "Why?" he whispered. "I'm taking an order!" he called back. "Have Tony do it!" He turned back to Jounochi. "Anything you want to eat?"  
  
Jounochi shrugged again. "I did, but I'm not really hungry anymore."  
  
"Great. Leave then." Marik crossed his arms. "You're going to get me fired."  
  
"I think your little undesired to be near meat would actually get you fired first."  
  
"Shut up. How do you know about that?"  
  
"I was in here yesterday when you spazed. Really quite amusing, really."  
  
"Go to hell," Marik said dryly.  
  
Jounochi shrugged. "Thanks for listening!" he called after him.  
  
Marik checked the clock. His shift was up. He hurried to the bathroom to wash his hands from the disgusting meat smell. He was beginning to calm down a bit when he looked up at the younger white-hair boy who was staring at him. "What?!"  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"I can't stand meat. Anything meat..." he whispered, squeezing more soap in his hands.  
  
"Than you should get another job."  
  
"Name a job that involves no meat," Marik said bitterly.  
  
"I guess none that are minimum wage...even bagging at Wal Mart would mean touching meat."  
  
"Maybe a music store," Bakura made his presents known. He leaned against the stall with his arms crossed, smiling a bit evilly.  
  
Marik stared back down at the sink, his dark skin hiding his blush. "What do you two want?"  
  
"Or a clothing store," Bakura added, ignoring Marik's question. "You could get a job at a candy store or something."  
  
Marik turned off the faucet and turned to look at him. "I know you aren't here to help me with my little problem. So why ARE you in here?"  
  
Bakura's smile widen as he began to back Marik into a corner. "Well, lets just say you're pretty hot. And I plan to lay you. That cool?"  
  
Marik knocked Bakura's wondering hand away. "Listen you little shit! I'm not some-- Some ignorant little bitch. You want to lay me, fucking give me a reason to be alone with you."  
  
Bakura raised his eyebrows. "And just who do you think you are?"  
  
"I'm Marik Ishtar, asshole."  
  
"I don't give a shit."  
  
"And who do you think you are?"  
  
"I'm Bakura Aibou." [Give me a break, what else do I call him?] "And I'm going to fuck you, so you might as well make it easy on yourself."  
  
"You want sex? Get rid of that annoying Yami and then we'll talk."  
  
~~~  
  
I don't know, I suddenly like to do parallels between my Alternate Universe fics and the actually story line. That was kinda the entire Bakura meeting Marik summed up into...9 pieces of dialog. Yeah. I like it. Don't you? Give me a break, I'm working on, like, 10 fics at once. Hard to prevent writer's block and not make them all sound the same.  
  
~~~ 


	6. 06

"So why do you hate Yami anyway?" Marik asked interested.  
  
Bakura mumbled something.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't believe I caught that."  
  
Bakura sighed, shifting in the seat on the bus. "We're exes."  
  
Ryou and Marik stared at him. "What?!" they said at the same time.  
  
"Yes, I know," he muttered darkly. "I'm not too happy about it, to be honest."  
  
"Why the hell did you date him?!"  
  
"You can't deny the fact he's good looking," Bakura bit his words off.  
  
Marik shook his head. "And you?"  
  
"What about me?" Ryou asked softly, blushing.  
  
"Why do you put yourself around that idiot?"  
  
"I'm friends with his brother," he said softly.  
  
"He's awfully rude to his brother, don't you think?"  
  
"He's absolutely horrible," Ryou said softly.  
  
"Then you're in an agreement?"  
  
"With what?"  
  
"We're going to get Yami Mouto committed."  
  
A grin spread across Bakura's face. "Splendid," he laughed evilly.  
  
Ryou looked between both of them. "Don't you think...?"  
  
"Shut up," Bakura bit off, smacking Ryou on the arm.  
  
~~~  
  
"I'll fucking kill you!" Yami screamed.  
  
Yugi was huddled in the corner, his arms up, trying to protect himself from Yami's advance on him. "Please! Stop!" He screamed as Yami made a lunge for him. "Stop! Oh god, please stop!"  
  
"Yami, stop it!" Kaiba said harshly.  
  
Yami whirled around. "What did you just say?"  
  
"Stop it. Don't hurt him."  
  
"Who do you think you are?!" Yami screamed.  
  
"You're fucking crazy, Yami. He's your brother; your own flesh and blood. Just stop it right now." He caught Yami by the arm and pushed him against the wall. Yami struggled, throwing mad punches, until Kaiba caught him by the wrists. "Stop it right now," Kaiba said through clenched teeth.  
  
Yami pushed Kaiba back and ran from the room. Kaiba shook his head and made his way to Yugi. "Come on, it's okay," he said softly.  
  
Yugi trembled, avoiding Kaiba's eyes. "Please leave me alone, I'm fine."  
  
"He hurts you a lot, huh? Come on, I won't hurt you."  
  
Yugi looked up into Kaiba's soft blue eyes. Kaiba gave him a half smile and took him into his arms. "I won't let him hurt you again," he said softly.  
  
~~~  
  
Marik reached up and pulled the cord on the bus. "What are you doing?" Bakura asked suddenly.  
  
"I have to stop at home. Would you like to join me...Ryou? Was that it?"  
  
"Yeah, Ryou," the smaller boy whispered.  
  
Marik climbed off the bus, the two brothers following him silently. Marik slammed the door behind him, after letting them in, tossing his visor onto the crowded dinning room chair. "I'm home!" he called out.  
  
Ryou looked around, surprised. The apartment was absolutely horrible. At least the apartment they shared, until their father came home, was somewhat decent. Clothes hung off of everything, tables and chairs were knocked over, and small, make-shift beds were in different corners. It didn't smell, however, and their was no random piles of food lying around.  
  
A tall dark-skinned man came in. He seemed older than Marik, though not father-age. His head was almost completely shaven, except the top, which was pulled-back into ponytail. "Marik, you're home from work," he said softly.  
  
"Rishido, these are...a couple of friends."  
  
Yarik burst in the room. "Marik-pretty!"  
  
Bakura and Ryou's eyes widened as an almost identical boy came rushing for Marik. "Um...who is this?" Bakura asked, cocking his head to the side, confused.  
  
"My t-twin. Yarik, meet Bakura and Ryou... I--"  
  
"Hello!" Yarik screamed, then picked up Marik, squeezing him. Marik didn't even try to fight against him, having grown used to it. "This is my brother, this is my brother, this is my brother!" he shouted, jumping up and down.  
  
"Let me down, please, Yarik."  
  
Yarik dropped Marik suddenly. Marik barley stopped himself from hitting his head on a chair. Yarik turned to Bakura and grabbed him by the arm.  
  
***I've lost inspiration from here on out. Anyone have any ideas or even think I should keep going? All ideas will be considered equaling, even the ones saying "Go to hell!"*** 


	7. 07

Bakura tried to move away from the Egyptian, but he wouldn't let go. "NO! MINE!" Yarik screamed, hugging Bakura's arm close.  
  
"Will you get him to let go?" Bakura asked, annoyed, trying to pull his arm away from Yarik.  
  
"Please let go of Bakura, Yarik," Marik begged softly, flinching as Yarik yelped. "Don't bite him!" he exclaimed.  
  
Yarik pushed Bakura away. "No Bakura-pretty! Bakura-MEAN!" he shouted, eyes burning.  
  
Bakura hit against the wall, stunned. "Your fucking brother is nuts, Marik."  
  
"You bit him!"  
  
"Yeah, so?" Bakura asked, puzzled on why Marik was upset.  
  
"You can't go biting him!" Marik walked over to Yarik uneasily. "Let me see where he bit you, Yarik."  
  
Yarik held up his arm, red teeth marks marring the normally perfect skin. His eyes narrowed at Bakura. "You're mean."  
  
Marik sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Well isn't this fun?" he asked sarcastically to himself.  
  
"Hi," Yarik said shyly, smiling at Ryou.  
  
"Um, hi," said the normally ignored younger brother. "I'm Ryou."  
  
"Hello Ryou-lovely," he said charmingly, taking Ryou's hand in his and bringing it to his lips.  
  
Ryou blushed bright red. "Uh, um, I-I..." he stuttered.  
  
CRACK  
  
Ryou fell backwards, Yarik whirled around, and Marik stepped back. All three stared at Bakura. "You're a little whore, Ryou."  
  
Ryou gasped, trying to catch his breath, and avoiding his tears. He rubbed at his cheek where Bakura had struck him. "Y-yes, Bakura. I'd like to leave."  
  
"Then go," he whispered.  
  
Ryou jumped up and began rushing to the door. "ThanksforhavingmeMariksorryIhavetogo."  
  
Marik and Yarik stared at Bakura. Bakura glared back at Marik. "So what's the plan to commit Yami?"  
  
Marik shook his head, sighing. "I don't know."  
  
"If you have a problem with the fact I smacked Ryou, just say so."  
  
"I have a problem," Marik voiced softy, "with the way you just treated your brother."  
  
Bakura put his fists on his hips and stared Marik off. "Just because I don't let my brother run around and do what he wants regardless of his safety and health doesn't make me a horrible brother, Marik. Maybe you and Pony-tail need to learn how to properly discipline your crazy twin."  
  
Yarik narrowed his eyes at Bakura. "Who do you think you are? King of the world?"  
  
"No. But I'm certainly not a stupid psycho Egyptian, now, am I?"  
  
"Get the hell out of my house," Marik demanded. "Now!"  
  
Bakura smirked at him. "I'll be back. Just watch."  
  
Yarik hissed at Bakura as he led the other fair-colored boy out.  
  
"Oh Yaaarik..." Marik muttered softly. "Why can't you be more sane?"  
  
"Because then I'd be boring like you. 


	8. 08

Kaiba smiled gently at the violet-eyed boy. "You going to be okay?"  
  
Yugi shook his head, holding his breath. He buried his head in Kaiba's shirt, whispering, "He'll come back. More mad than before."  
  
Wrapping his arms around the boy, Kaiba whispered, "You want to go for a walk?" Yugi nodded against his chest. Kaiba took him by the hand and led him outside.  
  
~~~  
  
Jounochi made his way carefully down the sidewalk, watching every step he took, silently wording the lyrics to some random song. Several people ran into him, but he barley noticed, just trying to get back to his dorm room. Being as crazy as his other two friends, he didn't notice their flaws. But he noticed his. And they, his. And they liked to rub it in.  
  
~I don't want to be the one...the battles always choose...  
  
~"You're such a little whore, Jou..."~  
  
~I can't feel...the way I did before...don't turn your back on me...I won't be ignored...~  
  
~"You'll do anything for love, won't you mutt...?"~  
  
~Don't get me wrong I'm a pacifist...the mind can do more than the fist...~  
  
~"You're so fun to play with...the best part is...you want this..."~  
  
~I don't want to be the one...the battles always choose...cause inside I realize...I'm the one confused...~  
  
~"Why don't you just kill yourself, Jounochi? No one wants you..."~  
  
~I tried to give you warning...but everyone ignores me...I told you everything loud and clear...but nobody's listening...~  
  
~"You have such...low self esteem. What happens when it finally breaks?"~  
  
~Life is a waterfall...we drink from the river...then we turn around and put up our walls...~  
  
~"Should we find out?"~  
  
~All I want to do...is be more like me...and be less like you...~  
  
~"You're only good for a fast fuck--"~  
  
"Hey! Watch it!"  
  
Jounochi stumbled backwards, falling ungracefully on his butt in the middle of the sidewalk. He stared up at Otogi, a kid from one of his classes. "Sorry," he muttered, trying to stand up.  
  
The green-eyed boy extended a hand. Pulling him up, he asked, "Jounochi, right?"  
  
Jou nodded, dropping the grasp, beginning to walk home again.  
  
Otogi jogged after him. "Hey, wait! What's the big hurry...?"  
  
"N-nothing...I just like being quiet when I walk."  
  
"Only time you're quiet?" he kidded, but was only given the cold-shoulder. Nevertheless, he walked behind Jou all the way home.  
  
~"No one likes you..."~  
  
~~~  
  
HEY!!! Idea! Anyone who can review, email address, and the name of all the songs Jounochi was thinking in his head will get a free Livejournal icon made by of me! I can even animate! I'll email the first person (by order of reviews) to get it right to ask what they want, etc. Meanwhile, enjoy! 


	9. 09

"Jounochi?"  
  
Jou turned to look back at Otogi. "Yeah?"  
  
"What were you thinking about?"  
  
"Just...stuff..."  
  
"Stuff? Like what?"  
  
Jou closed his eyes. "I'm crazy, Otogi, leave me alone."  
  
"Because you're crazy, we can't be friends?"  
  
"Friends?" Jou asked, skeptical.  
  
Otogi smiled, twirling his hair around his finger. "Well, to be perfectly honest...I think you're really cute."  
  
Staring at Otogi, Jou had a delayed reaction. "Me...cute?" Delayed, disbelief...whichever. Jou's "friends" had given him such impaired self- worth, he would never believe anyone, in a million years, would ever want to be with him.  
  
Smile widening, the raven-haired boy placed a hand on Jou's chest, closing the distance between their bodies a bit. "I think you're great...Jou...I mean," he aid, flicking his hair behind his shoulder, "I barley know you...but I want to..." he leaned in, he placed a chaste kiss on Jou's lips.  
  
Jounochi blinked rapidly, shocked. He broke the kiss, dunking his head, embarrassed. "I...just go, Otogi."  
  
Otogi stared at him, shocked. "I...why?"  
  
"I don't need one more person taking advantage of me!" he screamed. He fell to the ground, stooping, and clutching his hair in his shaking hands. "Go! Go away! Now!"  
  
"I'm not trying to hurt you, Jou! Can we go on a date? Please, just a date. Please?"  
  
"Date?" he repeated, loosening his grip a bit.  
  
"I don't care if you're...crazy... I like you. Please?" He gently held Jou by the shoulders, trying to look in the boy's eyes.  
  
Jou looked up with scared, puppy-dog brown eyes looking at Otogi pleadingly. "You promise?"  
  
Otogi smiled. "Promise. Are you doing anything right now?"  
  
Jou shook his head, letting Otogi help him to his feet.  
  
"Then come on, I'll buy you dinner."  
  
~~~  
  
"Let go of me!" Ryou screamed, trying to break his brother's hold on him. He dug his heels into the sidewalk, but was just dragged along.  
  
Bakura stared ahead, glaring at the bus stop. ~If the stupid bus would only show up...  
  
"Stop it Bakura!" Ryou screamed, then gasped as Bakura grabbed him with both hands, pushing him against the bus stop shelter wall.  
  
"No, YOU stop it!" he growled.  
  
Ryou began to fight his grasp again, when Bakura shoved his knee between his younger brother's legs, leaning in to kiss his neck, quieting him. Ryou stared ahead, not seeing anything, as his brother necked him.  
  
~~~  
  
Yarik stared at his brother as he began straightening the apartment up. "I ruin everything, don't I?"  
  
"You're an inconvenience, Yarik."  
  
"You're scared of me."  
  
Marik straighten himself, staring into his brother's yellow eyes. "I..."  
  
"Don't lie. I scare you."  
  
Marik nodded slowly, not even realizing he was doing it.  
  
"I should. I'm the better of the two of us."  
  
Marik backed up a bit. "When's the last time you took your meds?"  
  
Yarik snatched his wrist, pulling him against him. He smiled at his brother's pain-filled expression. "Your pain amuses me. Makes me happy. Anyone's pain does, but especially yours, when I do it." He lifted Marik's wrist up, sucking on the boy's blood he had drawn with his nails. He stared into his brother's lilac eyes, loving the way tears welled up in them. "You're so beautiful like this."  
  
He pulled him into a hug, holding the stiff body against him. "Imagine you bleeding everywhere."  
  
Marik sucked in a shocked gasp, just as Rishido turned the light on. "Marik, Yarik? What are you guys doing in the dark?"  
  
"Just comforting him," Yarik explained.  
  
Rishido studied him, skepticism written all over his face. "Well, Yarik...you have to take your meds."  
  
As Rishido led Yarik out of the room, Marik noticed how Yarik reacted around Rishido. As long as Rishido was there, he was safe.  
  
Safe from his own brother... 


	10. 10

------- Me apologize to anyone who us stuck in the middle of any of my fics. I got a job about a month ago and have been really busy in my Senior year of high school. I decided to start working on this one over the other ones because I have some half-ass notion that is any good. I'm not really proud of this one, but everyone needs a chance to write a bad plot/solution. Ever hear about something and think "that sounds like a bad fanfiction plot?" Well, I do. () A lot. This is my chance to get out those bad muses and not taint my others. This is fun to write, but if I ever get (another) flame, I expect it to be on this one. Either way, I hope you readers are enjoying this.---  
  
---- BTW, the above was written, like, 4 months ago. Sorry it takes me so long to write AND update.  
  
Kaiba walked silently, listening to the boy try to keep conversation with him. He wasn't bothered by the boy and had already told him to keep talking. No, that wasn't the problem. He just didn't feel like talking.  
  
"...don't have that many friends...Ryou, mostly."  
  
"And that makes you sad?"  
  
Yugi jumped at the sound of Kaiba's voice. He was so use to talking to himself he had slightly forgotten he was there. "Um...I..."  
  
Kaiba peered down at Yugi with his unwavering blue eyes. "You don't have to watch yourself around me."  
  
A faint blush tainted Yugi's cheeks. "Stop looking at me like that..." he said, laughing softly. "It's the way you look at Yami."  
  
"Does it make you uncomfortable?"  
  
Yugi sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I'm only in the eleventh grade, Kaiba. Besides, Yami would kill me if you even hugged me. You're 'his' and if anyone else touched you, they're as good as dead. My brother isn't someone you can just push off."  
  
Kaiba grabbed Yugi by the arm, turning him towards him. "Listen to me Yugi! Yami isn't my fucking boss, got that?!"  
  
Yugi shook his head, smiling, making him look exactly like his brother. "You obviously don't know him that well, Kaiba."  
  
---  
  
"Do you like computers?"  
  
Jounochi shrugged. "To be honest, I get really confused by them. Anything more complicated than a PS2 and I could easily get lost within the files."  
  
Otogi, who had his hands in his pockets, gently knocked against Jou, smiling back at him. "What about porn?"  
  
Jou rolled his eyes. They were walking down the sidewalk later that night, after catching a bite to eat at a café. "I'm not going to say porn doesn't turn me on, but I honestly think I have better things to do in my life then waste it watching -other- people have sex."  
  
Otogi laughed, nodding. "I suppose you're right there." Otogi stopped laughing suddenly, taking Jou's hand in his. "Do you..." Otogi glance over at Jou though the corner of his eye. "Would you like to go out again?"  
  
Nervously, Jou mumbled a quick goodbye and started walking past Otogi.  
  
Otogi stared after him, shocked. Had he done something to alienate him?  
  
---  
  
Bakura ran his hand through his hair, growling, as he dragged his brother along with the other hand. Ryou didn't put up a fight at all, the sense having been -kissed- right out of him. The whole bus ride to their house had been silent. Ryou stared straight ahead, unblinking, while Bakura had stared down at his feet.  
  
Bakura let go of Ryou's hand once they were in the house. He began to take off his shirt, preparing to take a shower.  
  
Suddenly, Ryou let out a high pitched scream which slowly dissolved to sobs.  
  
At one point in his teenage years, Bakura had realized how much he lusted after his brother. He had left it in his subconscious, but all the same, knew it. Kissing his brother's neck hadn't been the best plan, but it had only been an attempt to calm him down and, of course, had worked long enough to get him home.  
  
Bakura slowly finished taking of his shirt, leaving it in a puddle on the floor. He turned to his brother, a look of boredom on his face, which instantly silenced Ryou. All Bakura could hear was his soft whimpers and sniffling.  
  
"Come here," he softly commanded.  
  
Ryou took three timid steps towards him and stopped.  
  
Bakura's voice took a bit of an edge to them. "I'm not kidding, Ryou. Come here NOW."  
  
Once Ryou reached Bakura, he was instantly grabbed by the neck and pushed against the wall. His feet dangled a good foot off the ground as Bakura glared up at him. It could have been the lack of oxygen to his brain, but Ryou could of sworn his brother's eyes burned a deep red.  
  
"If anyone finds out about this, I swear to god I'll kill you, got it?"  
  
Ryou gasped, trying to fight the hand wrapped around his neck. Bakura took the silence as resistance and squeezed harder.  
  
"Yes...yes!" Ryou gurgled. "...got it..."  
  
Bakura slowly brought his brother back to the floor, his face void of any emotion. "Good boy," he whispered, staring his brother in the eyes.  
  
Too scared to defy him, Ryou stared back. Bakura's hand was still around his neck, but it was completely relaxed. "I'm sorry," Ryou whispered back.  
  
"If you need to seek forgivence, then don't do it." Bakura wrapped his arms around the other boy, bringing him closer. "I don't want to hurt you, Ryou."  
  
"I don't want to do this," he whispered, but let his brother have access to his neck. He gasped as Bakura bit down on him. The gasp dissolved into a series of soft sighs as he trailed his hands through his brother's hair. 


	11. 11

"Yes...Ma'am...frys do come with you order...they're in the vat Right Now."  
  
"But I am getting fries, right?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Oh...do you take Visa?"  
  
Marik threw off his visor and stamped his feet in an attempt to not kill the women. "Read the sign that is RIGHT THERE YOU STUPID BITCH!" he screamed. He ripped the sign off from his register and shoved it in her face. "It says Right Here that we take Discover, Mastercard, American Express, and VISA!"  
  
Marik felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder. He just wasn't a people person...  
  
---  
  
Jounochi glanced up from his homework. "Hey Yami," he said softly.  
  
Yami said nothing, sitting on Kaiba's bed. He watched Jounochi with sharp, calculating eyes, but was silent.  
  
He was used to this. Yami would stop by and just stare until Jounochi said something. Then Yami would pick it apart and leave Jounochi feeling worthless.  
  
But he couldn't today. He had to get this homework done. It was due in less than an hour. So he was silent in turn. He closed his eyes, mentally groaning as the door opened again.  
  
"Yami..." Kaiba glared at Yami from where he stood in the doorway. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Visiting with my friend, if that's not too horrible."  
  
"Leave him alone. I swear to god, Yami, you're breaking the kid."  
  
"He's already broken," he said, smirking. "Unfortunately, he doesn't even know it."  
  
"I'm...I'm still in the room you guys..." Jou whispered.  
  
Yami blink, lazily. "I know, Katsuya."  
  
Jounochi hung his head, his hands clenching.  
  
---  
  
Ryou hadn't been able to pay attention all day. All he thought about was what was waiting for him when he got home. He knew incest was wrong. Morally and legally. It was just disgusting. And yet...Bakura made it seem so right. His touch was so intoxicating...  
  
He wished he could tell Yugi. Yugi wouldn't tell anyone. Yugi had no one TO tell, right? He'd do it. He'd tell Yugi.  
  
---  
  
"Marik..."  
  
"I know."  
  
Rishido sighed. "You -slugged- the manager!"  
  
"It's not like he's going to press charges."  
  
"You have to do something about this temper."  
  
Marik crossed his arms, turning away from him. "You going to pump me full of drugs we can't afford that hardly work like Yarik?"  
  
"What do you mean by that, Marik?"  
  
"He...he scares me, Rishido. I don't know what he's going to do next."  
  
Rishido scratched at the back of his neck. "I'm afraid I don't understand."  
  
Marik stood up, pushing his chair back. "Don't worry about it," he said, his eyes blocked by his bangs. "I'm going for a walk."  
  
When the blonde came across the other blonde, their eyes locked together, but said nothing to the other. They were broken souls staring out on the river, just hoping to escape what hurt them. Even if only for a few minutes. 


	12. 12

"You're the guy from McDonald's, aren't you?"  
  
Marik snorted. "I just got fired. I yelled at a customer and punched my manager."  
  
Jounochi giggled. "Wish I could do that."  
  
"So what are you going to do about your friends?"  
  
Jou whirled his head towards Marik. "Shut the fuck up about that, okay?!"  
  
He merely shrugged. "Do you ever wish...you could make your bully disappear forever?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Kill them...?"  
  
"I..."  
  
"I know you do. It's human nature to." Marik wrapped his arms around his legs and rested his chin on his knees. "It's hard to imagine that they're even human. They're like...this other creature created solely for our own torture. Why is that?"  
  
"Because it's human nature to pick on what's weaker than us."  
  
"Both of us aren't going to suffer, kid. I'm going to do something about it."  
  
---  
  
"Hello Jounochi," Otogi said, not glancing up from his book.  
  
The blonde stopped, staring down at Otogi. He was sitting in the hallway, reading. "Any reason you're in the hallway?"  
  
"My roommate has his girlfriend over," he said distractedly.  
  
Rocking back and forth on his heels, Jou waited for the other to say something. He pulled out a cigarette and waved it at him. "I'm going outside to smoke. Want to join me?"  
  
"I don't smoke," he said softly.  
  
"Then keep me company while I slowly give myself lung cancer. Even the dying need some sort of comfort," he joked.  
  
Otogi got to his feet, the joints in his lean, tall body popping. He stretched, waving his book towards the ceiling. "Is being morbid part of your craziness?" he asked, following Jou out of the building.  
  
"Perhaps. My doctor doesn't really tell me."  
  
"You actually have a doctor?" Otogi asked, shocked.  
  
"I told you I was crazy. You just didn't want to believe me, did you?"  
  
"Why'd you run off like that?" he asked, leaning against the brick wall.  
  
Thin wisps of smoke trailed up from Jou's cigarette, but he remained silent.  
  
Otogi looked down. "Was it something I did?"  
  
"You're the confident one," he murmured.  
  
"I am, aren't I?" he whispered. "But you've always exuded this aura of confidence yourself, Jounochi."  
  
"I'm fucking insane!" Jounochi screamed at the other boy. "Why don't you get it?"  
  
"Because--"  
  
"Because what?!" Jou pushed Otogi against the wall, his cigarette resting on his bottom lip. "You think I'm pretty and would make a nice fuck." He grabbed his cigarette and threw it over his shoulder. "You don't know me and lets face it. If you did you'd go running home to your mommy."  
  
Otogi pushed Jou off of him. "That's fucking bull shit, Jou! You're so fucking scared! Why?"  
  
"I don't have to tell you shit!"  
  
"So there is a reason."  
  
Jou smacked Otogi. "Get off my case, Right NOW!"  
  
"I can't!"  
  
"Why, huh?"  
  
"I don't have a good reason, Jou. But I want you to smile." Otogi nursed his red cheek with his hand, avoiding looking the other in the eye.  
  
Sighing, Jou shifted from foot to foot. "Look...I'm only trying to save you the trouble. My head is...messed up. I don't want to drag you into my mess."  
  
Otogi brushed Jou's bangs back, then cupped his cheek with his hand. "Jou...you've already got me wrapped up in your spell. Nothing you could say would bring me out of it, either." Otogi rested his forehead against Jou's shoulder. "I want to know you, you got that?"  
  
"Otogi...yes, I get it..."  
  
"So don't think you can dismiss me. I'm willing to fight for you."  
  
Otogi's words sent a shiver down Jou's spine. A good shiver.  
  
---  
  
"I need to tell you a secret," Ryou said softly.  
  
Yugi glanced over at his friend, who was hugging his backpack close to his chest as they walked home. "What is it, Ryou?"  
  
"Bakura kissed me." He was surprised at how easy it was to say that. He wasn't beating around the bush like he usually did.  
  
Yugi looked back at Ryou, shocked. "Your brother?" he hissed.  
  
"Yeah...Yugi, I liked it..."  
  
Yugi gapped at Ryou. "Let's ignore the fact he's related to you for just a minute. Your brother is a jerk!"  
  
"I don't care...I liked it Yugi. And I'm not going to stop it."  
  
"Then why did you tell me?" Yugi asked, kicking at a rock.  
  
"Because you're my best friend. I don't keep secrets from you."  
  
"Do you think maybe you just want a boyfriend?"  
  
"Maybe...I don't think so. I like the way -he- touches me."  
  
"Just don't get hurt, Ryou." 


End file.
